The Secrets of the Past
by LisaMaryDaae
Summary: Claire de Billancourt is a journalist who does a research after the Opera Gosht. Nobody seems willing to help her but when Christine Daaé returns to the Opera Populaire there could a be a chance for some help...
1. Don't let the past just die

_My name is Claire De Billancourt, my story began a few months ago, I was ready to leave Calais and go to Paris, I would doing research at the famous 'The Phantom of the Opera'. I hoped I could clear the story up that enchanted me as long as the rumors came up. Rumors, you say? Nothing more than that? Maybe… Maybe not. I was certain I would know the truth._

I reached for another book in the library. The backs of the books were staring at me, all of them were so attractive to me. I wish I could read all of them but time was running out and the librarian was looking from the clock to me and back to the clock. I was a bit nervous, tomorrow I would travel to Paris. For the last three years I've spend all my days and my attention with the Opera Ghost. "The Phantom of the Opera" So tomorrow I'll go to the Opera Populaire. This travel will be a great experience for me. I went to the librarian and gave my books. She looked very relieved because I was going to leave.

The day after, I left for Paris, the journey was so long, waiting impatiently, and then I finally got there! After 3 years of reading papers and books about the Opera Ghost I will know the haunted place. And walk through the corridors. When I arrived at the Opera House and went looking for the managers, as soon as I found their office, Mr Firmin came to me. He greeted me very officially, "A female journalist isn't that usual" he said when he shook my hand. "I'm very happy to be here, monsieur.'' He took me with him to their office, they were very interested about I was going to do here. I decided to be honest: "I'm here to do research after the Opera Ghost." Both men were looking shocked at me, I noticed their nervosity as soon I spoke the word 'Ghost'. They exchanged a quick look.

"But…But…h-he…" Monsieur André began. Monsieur Firmin answered very fast:

"The Opera Ghost is dead, miss De Billancourt."

"Maybe… Maybe not." I said, I had confidence in my research, not sure what fate was hiding for me.

"Miss Billancourt, you should do what think is best but let me warn you. The Opera Ghost did horrible things, we have seen him kill."

It didn't surprise me that managers weren't willing to tell me about the Ghost that haunted this Opera so I took my chance with the chorus girls. It's was their rehearsal. A women in a black dress and black hair was teaching them. I wanted to talk with her, but she thought different about that.

"Excuse me Madame, can I have a word with you?"

She looked at me, I saw in her eyes that she was assessing who or what I was. I reached her my hand. She didn't answered it but looked me in my eyes.

"I'm Claire Billancourt I'm a journalist and I'm here because…"

"I know what you are going to ask and I'm going to tell you what I've told every damn journalist that came here. All of them were trying to prove that The Phantom of the Opera didn't exist! But I can assure you something miss Billancourt, He did! And for your own sake, leave this place behind!" She turned around and walked away, stubborn as I was, I followed her steps.

"But I'm sure you can help me…" I tried again, she turned again but our conversation has took a balletgirl's attention she walked down to us.

"What's wrong, mother?" She asked the women in black.

"Nothing Meg, go back practicing."

"But…" Madame Giry gave her a very understandable look. Meg obeyed her mother and gets back to her rehearsal, Madame Giry walked away and I didn't follow her this time. I focused me to the chorus girls, and I know I should visit them in their dressing room.

Like I feared, no-one of the chorus girls was willing to help me, they were too afraid. I began to lost my confidence, I knew it wouldn't be easy but now, when I finally came here…Damn! A bit frustrated I left the dressing room. When I sat down on a stair thinking about how I should go on two voices filled the corridor.

"A journalist you say? And she's here for…?"

"Yes Daroga, I send her away but you know how journalists are. So be careful, the walls have ears."

"Thank you, Madame Giry. I have to go now."

The man left the corridor and of course I'd followed him. He was very suspicious and looked behind his shoulders a lot, he went to the lowest corridor and then he disappeared, he was just gone!

"What? This can't be true…"

I went to the wall and pushed against it, hoping it will move, but it didn't. I touched almost every place of the wall but still it didn't move. I gave up and thought it would be the best thing to go back to my hotel room. The next morning there was a letter for me. I returned immediately at the Opera with the letter still in my hand. _"Go to Christine's dressing room. You'll find answers." _So I did, the first what got my attention was the huge mirror at the end of the room. I was looking at myself in the beautiful piece of art. I didn't know why but I reached my hand and touched the glass, it felt cold.

"Where am I?" I looked around, the corridor was empty and there were candles all around.

I walked through it and at the end I came out on a lake. There was a little boat, when I arrived there was a man sitting at his organ, with his back to me. I walked down to him. I wanted to touch his shoulder but he turned at me immediately. His hair was black and he wore a white mask on the right side of his face.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He yelled at me and grabbed my throat.

I tried to speak but I couldn't, his hands were too tight around my throat, I tried again.

"P-Please…..I …can't breathe…please…."

He pushed me away on the floor. He turned away. "Leave! Just GO! NOW!"

I doubted no moment and run back to the boat. I run as fast as I could. The views of the last few minutes were shooting through my mind. I sailed back to other side of the lake and run through the corridor behind the mirror…


	2. And I loved you

There were rumours about Christine Daaé returning to Paris. maybe she was the only way I could get some answers. Everybody was excited when the day came she would arrive. They were waiting at the entrance, Madame Giry, Meg, Monsieur André and Firmin were there. Also the chorus girls, Carlotta, actually everyone who works in the Opera. Christine was a beautiful women, "she was grown up" like they said, I've never seen her before but she was just how I imagined her: tall, dark brown, curly hair, beautiful eyes, and an amazing voice. Even when she was just talking, you heard she was a stunning singer. When I looked at the little child she was caressing, I noticed he looked so much like her. I watched the people who were admiring her, desperately reaching for her attention. When they all entered the Opera with Christine there was a moment her eyes rest on me. I smiled politely and she did the same. The little boy grabbed his mother curls and buried his face in her shoulder. I followed the crowd silently. But when she got sick of talking to her "old friends" she came to me. Wait…she was coming to me? Good, That's one thing I shouldn't have to do.

"Good day Mademoiselle, I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

"My name is Claire, Claire de Billancourt. I'm a journalist."

"Interesting. I'm –"

"I know who you are." I said, that was a bit rude of me but I couldn't help it. She was a bit uncomfortable. "I guess everybody knows my name here." She smiled again. I looked at the child who was sleeping in her arms. "You have a beautiful child." I said hoping it would made up my earlier rudeness.

"Thank you, his name is Gustave, he's named after my father."

"Christine, come!" Meg shouted at her friend. Christine left me with a third smile. I returned to the chapel, the place where I wrote most of the time when I was in the Opera. But now I was trying to describe how the lair and the man with the mask looked like but it wasn't really working out. After 2 hours , I gave up and walked back. Suddenly I saw Christine and Gustave passing by, she walked down to the door of her dressing room. I followed her silently. I didn't walk in but listened at the door. I heard her sing softly:

" _Angel of Music, I denied you,_

_Turning from true beauty…"_

Her little boy clapped in his hands when she finished the sentence. She sighed deeply and touched the mirror. Nothing happened, she was still here. She must have stand there for a couples of minutes and then, out of the blue, there was another voice. One who touched me in the deepest of my soul.

"_Oh Christine, my Christine._

_You came and find where I hid. Don't you deny that you did…_

…_I am your Angel of Music, Come to me Angel of Music…"_

Christine pulled her fingers against the mirror and now there was another hand who took hers and she walked through the mirror. The voice kept singing softer and softer. I couldn't help it, I couldn't resist the echoing voice and I walked into the room. The voice didn't seem to notice me. When I waked up from my hypnosis I realized where I was. I stood there in the middle of the room, Christine was gone, yet her little boy was sleeping on the couch. The voice lead me back to the mirror. So it would lead me back to the Opera Ghost and to answers. I pulled my fingers against the mirror and pushed. It clicked open. I walked through the mirror and it closed behind me. There was a long corridor. I walked through it, took the boat to cross the lake like I did before, when I arrived at the place where the man almost killed me. There was nobody now. I heard some whispering voices – or was that the wind? But that couldn't be, there was no wind. The wind I thought to hear where voices indeed. Singing voices. I was a bit shocked to be there again so I looked around to save everything in my mind. I was so busy with it didn't notice someone was coming in. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around very quickly. It was 'Daroga', the man who walked through the wall. He looked at me worriedly.

"You shouldn't be here." He said. A moment later, the man who tried to kill me before, stood there, looking at me and Daroga. "You!" He ran at me to grab my throat. Again. I catched my breath while he hold me with his hand. Christine looked very worriedly.

"Erik, don't hurt her! She's a very nice person."

"You know her?"

"I met her a few times. Let her go. Please."

"I can't! She's a journalist, she'll tell everyone I exist! It's too dangerous!" He yelled at her. I yearned for air but that was almost impossible. I hoped Christine could talk him over to let me go. It worked, his hands let me go and walked back so he couldn't get me. "Let me go and I'll never come back! I promise….I promise."

He came very close to me, his dark eyes were burning mine down. "You promise?" He said ironically.

"Erik, don't be a fool. They will go looking for her." Daroga tried once again.

"Who would, Madame Giry told you she's alone here." Was his reply.

"I'm sure there's someone who would care. Her family, her husband?" His eyes got softer after Daroga ended his sentence. He walked a few steps back, looked at Christine and then back to me. Me, who was sitting in a corner, frightened. "No." He said resolutely. "She stays here!" On his way back to me, he grabbed my arm to pull me up and pushed me to walk, he brought me to a little, dirty room. You're free to walk around but don't you dare to escape!" The warning echoed in the room. I sat myself down on the floor. Not knowing if I was ever going to see the sun again.


	3. Better as I guessed it

Daroga came to my room with my dinner or what could pass for that. Bread and water. "Enjoy."

"Are you kidding me?" I said when I softly took some bread. " Sometimes I hate it I'm so curious."

"Claire? That's your name, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Daroga is a strange name. Are you a Persian?

"I'm from Persia, yes. But my name isn't Daroga. It's Nadir Kaheem. Daroga is just a name Erik gave me, it means Police chief." After a few minutes of silence I couldn't resist to ask.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to care for Erik."

"I mean, what are doing **here**? With me."

"Oh…yes. I thought you deserve some company." I smiled at him. Odd, the man who was here for Erik - Erik. So weird to think that the Phantom could have a name.- came to their prisoner to entertain her? I stayed careful. They wouldn't make me crazy. "So tell me about it."

"About what?"

"Persia, of course. About your life."

"Oh yes, I was born there and my mother died when I was very young so I only had my father but we were a poor family so he had to work all day. One day when he left for his work, he never returned…When I grow up I started working as a police officer. I met a girl and we fell in love, we married. She got pregnant but when she gave birth to our son, they both died… And a few years later, I met Erik…"

"That's horrible…Wait! You met him there?" Did I heard this right? Erik went to Persia?

"Yes, I saved his life."

"What was he doing there?" Oh…there it was! My curiosity again.

"I think he doesn't want me to tell that."

"Oh…" My hope faded away… I hoped he would tell me something about Erik.

"Sorry…Do you want more bread?" He tried to change the subject.

"No, thank you. But do you have more water?"

"Yes, sure." He stood up and wiped the dust of his trousers. A few minutes later he came back with a bottle of wine.

"Don't you think this is better?" I looked a bit suspicious, wine?

"No, thanks, I prefer water."

"Are you sure?" he moved the bottle before my eyes.

"Yes. Water is just fine."

"Tell me about yourself." He surprised me with this question.

"Well, I'm Claire de Billancourt. I'm 20 years old and I live in New York, America. And I'm a journalist…that's it I guess…"

"Interesting." Was all he said. We talked for a while about stupid things. While we were talking, I wiped my hands down my arms because it was so cold in my little room. Nadir saw it and took out his jacket and placed it down on my shoulders. It was warm and soft. The velvet touched my bare arms. "Are you okay? Shall I bring you something?"

"No, thank you. You were very kind, thank you." I wanted to give him his jacket back but he refused.

"Keep it. It keeps you warm." When he left the room he wished me goodnight and closed the door. I slept very bad that night. When I woke the next morning I needed a moment to realize where I was.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I pushed away the blankets , realizing I still wore Nadir's jacket. I opened the door, Nadir stood there with another piece of bread but now it was tea instead of water.

"Good morning. Sleep well? "

"It was horrible."

"Well maybe some breakfast can cheer you up?" He came in and gave me the bread and sat himself down on the floor. His eyes catched my notebook.

"What is that?" He asked, nervously. I was sure he knew what it was.

"My story." was my reply. Silence. He was thinking what he should say next, I saw it because his eyebrows were frowned.

"Can I read it?" he asked after a long time of silence. I expected this question though, I couldn't let him read it. It was my story and a journalist is bounded to professional secrecy. "I'm afraid that's not possible. I don't want Erik to know what I think about him."

"I think it's not wise to go on with your story. It will cause you trouble."

"I'm not afraid of him." I said with more confidence than I felt. My voice shook a bit."

"Ok then. As you wish." He stood up as he said that and left my room.

I had no idea what time it was. I left my room and tiptoed to the other. I didn't know why I tried to be silent as possible, Erik told me I could walk around as much as I liked. I heard some noises that looked like voices. The more I came closer, the more I was sure it was Erik and Christine arguing. From time to time I heard another voice between them. I'm sure it was Nadir, who else could it be? A little annoying voice in my head told me to turn around to go back to my room. As I said, it was annoying and I don't listen to annoying people. Okay this was a voice but still. I opened the door a bit, just enough to see Christine holding her child. I pushed it a little more open to see Erik. He replied angrily to Christine and he turned his head. He looked straight at the door. Busted, I knew it. He crossed the room and pulled it open in one go. I looked a bit ashamed. Christine looked worried.

"C- c…Could you tell me what time it is?" I said to break the silence. God! Why was I so stupid? Christine looked at me with more worry then before, I saw Nadir chuckling and Erik strange look.

"Never mind." I turned away as I said that, walking back to my room. I could slap myself for my stupid statement. Christine came running after me. "Claire wait. Would you like to come and enjoy my singing. Erik asked me to sing for him."

"Sure. I would be a pleasure." I never heard Christine sing before, so yes I was curious about what her capabilities were . I enjoyed Christine's singing and Erik's playing. He was different when he played music, when he listened to Christine's singing. His dark eyes came to rest beneath his mask while Christine was ending her song. That evening we ate together. For the first time in my time I was there I saw Erik was really caring about Christine and her little boy. He pushed back her chair for her and he was just…so caring, so kind, so loving. A whole different Erik I knew from the rumors and the stories, different from the man who tried to struggle me a few days ago. That evening I returned to my room. The first thing I wanted to do was writing about my new experiences but I couldn't find my notebook. I looked everywhere. (the room was not big so, how hard could it be to find a notebook?)

Suddenly I thought back to the moment Nadir had left. He didn't stayed away for long. Just enough time to get my notebook. I was to angry now and too tired I couldn't force myself to go to him now. I'll do that tomorrow. When Erik and Christine were singing in the music room. That's what I would do. Tomorrow.


	4. Why have you brought me here?

I waited very patiently till Erik and Christine left. I sneaked into the living room. Nadir sat in his regular chair reading. I was sure it was my notebook. He had courage! He was reading my notebook! I wrote it very clear on the first page:

_This book belongs to Claire de Billancourt._

_If you find it, please be so kind to send it to this address…_

I felt the anger grow inside as I tiptoed closer to him. Reading with him over his shoulder. A huge burden fell of my shoulders. It wasn't my notebook. I was back on my way to my room when he suddenly spoke.

"Did you think I would read it now?" I was so shocked. I was pretty sure there was no possibility he could have heard me. I stood there acting like a madman. Cursing in silence. He stood up, closed the book and turned around.

"Why wouldn't you? It was the excellent moment."

"You think so?"

"Where are Erik and Christine?"

"They needed a moment alone, if you know what I mean."

"Not really…" He gave me a very understandable look. Then I got it. "Oh. Yes, I see." Suddenly I realized why I was here. I wanted my notebook back!

"Right. Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Come on Nadir. I don't want to play this silly game of yours. Where is my notebook?"

He looked at me like he was thinking it over. I bursted out in anger. Everything of the last days came out in one breath. "You have no right to read it! It's my privacy! Why am I even wasting my time! He can't hold me here! I'm leaving! Immediately!" And I left the room as fast as I could. Hoping he wouldn't catch me. After a few seconds I realized he didn't came after me. Good, that was easier for me. When I arrived at the lake I noticed the boat was gone. Of course. It was or Erik who took it. Or Nadir to stop me. There was other way to swim. I had no idea how deep the water was but I didn't had the time to find out. So I took a deep breath and jumped. I couldn't walk so I had to swim. I always loved swimming when I was a kid. My mother often took me to a little lake. But this was nothing compared with that. After a while of swimming my arms got tired and I couldn't go on. I was too exhausted. My legs felt like they were made of steel. I was sinking. I panicked, I couldn't make myself to swim when the water was surrounding me. The only thing I could think of to do was breathing. And suddenly there was no chance to hold me up and I was under water. I didn't know how long I stayed that way but then a strong arm pulled me up to the surface. Coughing and yearning for air I felt the strong arms of Nadir around my belly. When we arrived at the bank of the lair he pushed me up to it and laid me down to the floor and wrapped a blanket around me.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"E- e…Escaping…"

"Oh yeah, that part worked out very well." Was his sarcastically reply.

"Don't yell at me…." I shivered.

Christine and Erik came off the boat. Nadir's head turned and I saw Christine kneeling next to me.

"Oh God! What happened?"

"She tried to escape but the boat was gone and she came with the silly idea to swim."

"Oh my…she needs help. Erik make some hot tea. And you, bring more blankets." Christine demanded. I let her do what she planned, I was too tired to refuse the tea and the warmth of the blankets around me. Every time I had to cough or sneeze Christine held me tight so I wouldn't shock too much. But she almost fell asleep a time or 3 and Erik brought her to bed. Instead Nadir stayed with me. "Keep her body warm and her head cool." I saw a little nod just before my eyes fully closed and I fell in an restless sleep…

X

During the night I raved very heavily but Nadir cooled my head patiently with wet cotton. The next morning I was exhausted because of the raving during the night. He pulled me up so I would sit more comfortable and gave me my tea. "More tea?" I sighed when Erik entered the music room, where they have laid me down the day before.

"Daroga, come here, will you?" Nadir stood up and went to the other room with Erik. They must have been talking for a while because when my mug of tea was empty he walked back in. I heard Erik scream outside "We will talk about this again!" But Nadir didn't spend attention to it and sat himself down next to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you protecting me from Erik? Why have you saved me, anyway? Let me drown and Erik can be relieved."

"Do you think I'm such a monster? That Erik is a monster?"

"He tried to kill me, twice!"

"That's because of protection."

"Oh yeah…Like I was going to kill him."

"You don't understand! Erik is….he had a very complicated life. I know him for years now and even I can't imagine how it must have been. But I don't want to talk about Erik now. There is something I have to tell you. And it can't wait anymore."

He came very close to me, taking my hand in his, his body warmth was almost burning my skin. What was he up to?

"Claire I love you. I can't stop thinking of you since the first day I met you…"

"What-…?" I couldn't even finish my sentence because he leaned in so quickly and the other second his lips were pressed against mine. He rushed his fingers through my hair ending up at my cheekbone. I backed away to catch my breath. This was crazy and sooo not meant to happen. But why did it felt so good? No! This wasn't supposed to feel good. He was the enemy and…and…Oh screw it! I leaned back in to kiss him this time. I felt the giggle stuck in his throat. Multiple questions and warnings flew through my head but I pushed them all away and just enjoyed those lips against mine.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I was busy and I had a few problems with this one. Many thanks to Phantom-Phan4ever to help me with this chapter! I hope you like it, R & R please :)**


	5. Update

My dearest readers,

I'm very busy with school and hobbies at the moment. I'll have to put this story on hold until I've more time for you guys to write. I appreciate all the love I get from you and I hope we'll see each other soon!

Big love!

Lisa


End file.
